dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Darkspore: Operation Ulozc
Darkspore: Operation Ulozc is a fan-made expansion pack taking place 3 years after the Corruptor's defeat on Scaldron. five new Genesis Types have been discovered in a nieghboring galaxy, which is currently infested with Darkspore. Lore The Crogenitors rid their galaxy from the Darkspore completely, but barely three years after Xylan's defeat, they recieve a distress video message, regarding Crogenitors, that have settled in a neighborhood galaxy called the Ulozc Galaxy. The message contained information about some weird DNA virus spreading in their galaxy, either killing or mutating the affected ones. The Darkspore. Wanting to end the conflict once and for all, the Crogenitors race through the Galactic Core to travel to the Ulozc Galaxy and, with their experience against Xylan and his hordes, arrive to help their surviving brethren erase the Darkspore from history. Features 6 new planets *Eldris (home of Icegenesis) *Spectorium (home of Lightgenesis) *Hydor (home of Aquagenesis) *Oxydian (home of Aerogenesis) *Nerix Planetoid Complex (home of Geogenesis) *Inmo (the planet with all Genesis Types) 5 new genesis types: Ice, Aqua, Aero, Geo and Light A total of 120 all-new heroes in the new Genesis Types (Variants included in the number) 6 new Destructors 72 new Captains 55 new Minions 5 new Operatives 30 new Lieutenants A MOBA-style mode in PvP Special Arenas with enemies from a single Genesis Type: How many can you defeat in 5 minutes? 'Heroes' #'Sharps, the Frost Mage' - Ice Tempest #'Sarima, the Daybringer - '''Light Tempest #'Brok, the Marine Brawler '- Aqua Sentinel #'Keryl, the Diamond Destroyer - Geo Ravager #Sheero, the Hurricane Summoner - Aero Tempest #Takuut, the Spectral Lord' - Light Sentinel #'Jira, the Icicle Fencer' - Ice Ravager #'Gari, the Continent Hauler' - Aqua Sentinel #'Sik, the Puppet Master' - Light Sentinel #'Gemox, the Blaster Miner' - Geo Tempest #'Umbrium, the Lightspeed Guardian' - Light Ravager #'Agibor, the Wind Rider' - Aero Ravager #'Noreas, the Atmospheric Polluter' - Aero Tempest #'Eyno, the Snow Sniper' - Ice Ravager #'Shab, the Freeze Darter '- Ice Sentinel #'Krimm, the Rolling Rampage' - Geo Sentinel #'Nacco, the Talon Speeder' - Aqua Ravager #'Volca, the Cryotic Death' - Ice Tempest #'Vatam, the Whirlwind Sentry' - Aero Sentinel #'Unok, the Laser Arrow' - Light Tempest #'Evachelor, the Avian Nightmare' - Aero Ravager #'Tever, the Demolishor' - Geo Sentinel #'Qobi, the Knight of the Reefs' - Aqua Tempest #'Porack, the Crystal Digger' - Geo Ravager #'Duna, the Ocean Protector' - Aqua Tempest #'Fedrol, the Desert Shaman' - Geo Tempest #'Heebrot, the Arctic Stalker' - Ice Sentinel #'Harda, the Shooter of Peace' - Light Ravager #'Zebin, the Aerial Marshal' - Aero Sentinel #'Waxy, the Storm Sweeper' - Aqua Ravager 'Enemies and Crogenitors' 'Ice Genesis *(spawns Ice Minions called "Iciclers") *'''Destructors **'Crinnus, the Glacial Behemoth '(spawns Ice Minions called "Snow Crawlers") *'Specialist Crogenitor' **Kylmund Category:Expansion ideas made by users 'Light Genesis ' *'Destructors' ** Sommara, the Heaven's Exile '(spawns Light Minions called "Solar Bursters") *'Specialist Crogenitor **Annobuss 'Aqua Genesis ' *'Destructors' **'Madgelon, the Dweller of the Abyss' (spawns Aqua Minions called "Razor Fins") *'Specialist Crogenitor' **Aqidran 'Geo Genesis ' *'Destructors' **Gaeter, the Menace of Earth (spawns Geo Minions called "Dune Dwellers") *'Specialist Crogenitor' **Jordis 'Aero Genesis ' *'Destructors' **'Arialis, the Majestic Storm' (spawns Aero Minions called "Stormers") *'Specialist Crogenitor' **Cyon Category:Expansion ideas made by users